icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
James Foster
James Foster (September 13, 1905 - January 4 1969) was a Scottish-born Canadian goaltender. Born in Glasgow, Foster emigrated to Winnipeg, Manitoba in 1912. He is best known for his role in leading Great Britain to its only Olympic gold medal in ice hockey. Early career Foster first rose to prominence as a hockey player in the Manitoba Junior Hockey League in the early 1920s. With the Winnipeg Argonauts, and later the University of Manitoba, Foster earned a reputation as "the world's finest goaltender." His team won the Manitoba Junior Provincial Championship in 1925, and he was a two-time winner of the Manitoba Championship - in 1927 with the Winnipeg Winnipegs and in 1930 with the Elmwood Millionaires. Around this time, he suffered a broken leg and had to briefly leave hockey. In 1931, he joined the Moncton Hawks of the Maritime Senior Hockey League. Foster went an astounding 417 minutes without allowing a goal. He also led the Hawks to victories in the Allan Cup in 1933 and 1934, and during his three seasons with the team, he missed only one game. Return to Britain In 1935, along with the coach of the Moncton Hawks and Foster's longtime mentor, Percy Nicklin, Foster moved to London to play for the Richmond Hawks. He was selected to the All-Star team, and his new Hawks finished in a tie for first in the league. The Canadian Amateur Hockey Association suspended Foster and teammate Alexander Archer for "leaving the dominion without permission" to play in England. The International Ice Hockey Federation upheld the decision and the pair were only cleared to play in the Olympics when the Canadians waived the suspensions for the duration of the games. 1936 Olympic Games In the 1936 Winter Olympics, Foster represented Great Britain in ice hockey. Foster, along with eight other British born players who had learned their hockey in Canada, a Canadian born British resident and two British natives, helped to lead Great Britain to its first and only Olympic gold medal in ice hockey, narrowly beating out Canada. In seven games, Foster allowed only three goals, recording four shutouts. In the years following the 1936 Olympics, Foster continued to represent Great Britain in international competition, leading the nation to back-to-back European Championships in 1937 and 1938. After playing a season with the Harringay Greyhounds, Foster returned to Canada in 1940 to work in an aircraft factory. He later played for the Glace Bay Miners and the Quebec Aces. He was inducted into the British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame in 1950. As he once thought of entering the Church, he was nicknamed "The Parson". Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup (MJHL) Championship (1925) *Allan Cup Championships (1933 & 1934) *Inducted into the British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame in 1950 *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links * *1936 Olympics - Garmisch-Partenkirchen *Jimmy Foster's biography at British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame *Jimmy Foster's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1905 Category:Dead in 1969 Category:British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame inductees Category:Harringay Greyhounds players Category:1936 Olympian Category:Allan Cup winners Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Great Britain Category:Allan Cup winners Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:British ice hockey players Category:Glace Bay Miners players Category:Quebec Aces (QSHL) players Category:Winnipeg Argonauts players Category:Manitoba Bisons players Category:Winnipeg Winnipegs players Category:Elmwood Millionaires players Category:Moncton Hawks (senior) players